


Blood and Loneliness

by TheEmeraldWitch



Series: The Winter Angel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angelica is Natasha's daughter, Angelica is homeless for the time being, Angelica is tony's daughter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mom Natasha Romanoff, Multi, Other, cuz like they arent really in this one but they will eventually turn up you know, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: Blood.Needles.Wings.Fire.Life and death.Growing up in Hydra, then on the streets, wasn't exactly easy. Being alone is never easy. But Angelica Anastasia Maria Margaret Romanoff-Stark made it through, and she will continue to make it through, despite how long her name is and how important she knows she will be. And she'll be okay. Because she has to be.She's a Romanoff.And Romanoff's don't surrender.
Relationships: Angelica Romanoff and Herself, Angelica Stark & OC, Angelica Stark and herself, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: The Winter Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980103
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I'm finally starting to post the thing that is ever-changing and has taken up the past three years of my life

We all know the story-or, rather, stories-of the Avengers. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor. (I mean, is Odinson really even a last name?)

But do you know the story of Angelica Romanoff-Stark?

_October 8, 2000_

Natasha navigated Tony Stark's party with an ease she really shouldn't have. Not really. She was an agent, not a socialite. This wasn't exactly her scene.

Tony Stark found her almost immediately. He talked to her for the entire night, entranced by her. It took all he had not to leave the party early with her. But he did. The next morning, she were gone.

Tony Stark never saw her again. (Or so he thought, for eleven years.)

_August 10, 2001_

Angelica Anastasia Maria Margaret Romanoff-Stark was born during a thunderstorm, and was brought into the world silently. No one was sure why. Nothing seemed to bother her. She was absolutely silent. Angelica just stared at the people around her. Intelligent and curious, with fiery red hair like her mother’s and brown eyes almost exactly like Tony Stark’s.

The only downside to her having been brought in silently was that, unbeknownst to the doctors and nurses around her, as well as her mother, everything that she was feeling was being projected into the world and affecting those around her. Natasha, however, did not seem to be affected. The young mother would, for a very long time, wonder why on earth the nurses and doctors began to scream when they saw her baby girl.

A few months after her birth, Angelica was left on Tony Stark’s doorstep with a note. But her father never saw her. It wasn't even five minutes before Hydra took her, as well as her brother.

_February 20, 2003_

Angelica knew she wasn't supposed to be with these people. 

The people were mean. They hit her and called her mean names, and Angelica knew they had done something to her. They kept calling her "Зимний ангел." The Winter Angel. 

Angelica didn't know how she knew what the words meant. She knew that they weren’t accurate.

She had met someone else. He was related to Angelica. Apparently their father was the same - Tony Stark. Her brother’s name was Peter. The people had called Peter “паук.” Spider. Angelica knew that they given him some sort of…chemical. It gave him spider DNA. But it didn’t work. They were trying to make it work. Angelica didn’t think that it would. They needed an activator. Maybe. She wasn’t quite sure.

_March 1, 2004_

Angelica was silent on her way to the chamber. She had learned quickly that crying got you hurt, or worse. 

There was a blue mist. She breathed it in. She choked. Then, suddenly, she was being turned to stone. It was like a cocoon, almost. Jiaying had said something about this, before her surgery, before what they had done to her. Taking out her organs. 

Jiaying had begged them not to put her through-what had she called it? The Mist. Right. Jiaying had said that she was too young.

The cocoon began to break. Glowing red lines shot through it, forming cracks. Then, suddenly, Angelica was thrown back. The cocoon shattered, rubble flying through the air. The last edges of her hair were turning back. Wings sprouted from her back, and pain wracked Angelica’s body as they did so.

A burst of fire shot out of her, spreading around the room.

Five people died.

They sedated her. Put her into some sort of…tube.

There were needles. Lots of them. All around her, poking into her small arms, her legs, her stomach.

They had done something to her, something more. She didn't know what it was.

Angelica immediately fell into a coma. They had given her too much power, she was sure, but when she woke up, days later, she thought she may have seen the future.

Angelica wasn't entirely sure what the needles had done, but...

"Ангел. Сила. Разум. Шесть. Душа. Семь. Время. Реальность. Пространство.” (Angel. Power. Mind. Six. Soul. Seven. Time. Reality. Space.)

"Ready to comply."

_April 1, 2006_

The Angel racked up confirmed kills like it was a video game. _Kind of like Killmonger,_ the young girl thought. He was just a child right now, even if he was older than her.

Angelica didn't want to be there.

But the Angel did.

Angelica Anastasia Maria Margaret Romanoff-Stark grew up knowing things. Major things. Like that there were people in other universes who watched what she did through a TV. And, of those movies and shows, she knew the plot points. Villains. Who would die in the end. And she had the power to change all of it. Yet, she didn’t. Or, rather, she thought that she couldn’t.

But she could. Because on the tenth of August, she ran from Hydra. She left the base surrounded by a ring of fire. It was sure to burn the manor down. She almost felt bad. It was very nice, despite what was underneath it, and despite the dark secrets it carried.

She supposed she was like the house. Nice, but with very dark secrets underneath.

As Angelica Anastasia Maria Margaret Romanoff-Stark flew off into the night, it began to thunder.


	2. Hey Angelica, The Twins Are Here!

_All I had had to do was make it to my father’s house,_ Angelica thought to herself. _Rather, I am standing on one of the many streets in Sokovia, freezing my ass off. Great._

Angelica, caught in the storm that had plagued her escape, had gone the wrong way. Instead of heading towards Malibu and the United States, Angelica had ended up somewhere in Sokovia.

Angelica walked along the street, trying desperately to find someone who would help her. Someone who looked kind enough, who she would be able to tell wouldn’t have any anterior motives.

But, even as she passed people she knew would help her, she didn’t ask. Instead, she walked and walked and walked, and, when she couldn’t take it any longer, she fell asleep in an alley.

Angelica was a light sleeper. In unfamiliar places, she woke up to even the smallest of noises, ones that only trained or enhanced ears would be able to pick up on. 

In familiar places, it was different. She was still a light sleeper, yes, but it was easier for her subconscious to sense danger and wake her up. In unfamiliar places, everything was dangerous. Everything was a threat. Nowhere was safe, and nowhere ever would be.

That first night out on the streets, Angelica didn’t get a wink of sleep. She woke up to every passing car and every drunken party-goer, and spent five minutes wide-awake, assessing everything passing by, before she finally fell asleep again, only to wake up a few minutes later and repeat the cycle.

She was never harmed that first night. No one tried to kidnap her, despite how weak she was. With Angelica’s enhanced metabolism and small body, she had half-starved to death by the next morning.

The Hydra suit wasn’t exactly helping either. She had flown off in her exercise gear - a child’s pair of thin sweats and a long-sleeved, but thin, t-shirt. She didn’t dare unfold her wings, even if it would have given her the extra warmth. She may have been a child, but she wasn’t stupid, far from it. 

She had had to disguise herself as well. Dark as night hair and deep blue eyes - a stark contrast from her natural appearance. Granted, her natural appearance made most people run screaming.

The next morning, Angelica walked along one of the few rivers in Sokovia, small bursts of fire popping from her hands every few minutes when she was sure that no one would see. Given how alone she was (both literally and figuratively) it was easy.

She sighed, and sat down on the bank, legs crossed. Angelica propped her chin up on her hand, staring into the water. There wasn’t much that she could do at the moment. It wasn’t like she had any money, though she supposed she could hack into the Hydra trust funds and bank accounts and get herself money. She would rather not use her skills for a while.

“Salut!” A voice said behind her.

Angelica turned to see two kids that looked her age. They seemed like they were twins - each had dark brown hair and blue eyes. One was a boy, and the other a girl. 

Angelica recognized the greeting, but, unfortunately, she didn’t know Sokovian.

“Salut.” She said quietly, trying to mimic the accent as best she could.

“Eu sunt Pietro. Aceasta este sora mea, Wanda.”

Angelica stepped back slightly. “I’m sorry,” She said in Russian. “I don’t really speak Sokovian.”

Pietro responded back, this time in stunted English. “Do you…speak English?”

“Yes. It is not great, though. I have not been able to practice much.”

“Eu și sora mea…Sorry-”

“It is okay. Russian and Sokovian are kind of similar. If you speak in your language, I should be able to learn.”

Pietro nodded. “Vrei să joci fotbal cu noi?” He asked, holding up the football (soccer ball) he was carrying.

Angelica nodded. “I have never played. Can I watch first so that I can learn?”

Pietro paused, seemingly trying to figure out what she was saying. 

His sister, Wanda, stepped out of her brother’s shadow. “Da.” She said.

Angelica smiled. “Thanks.”

“Wanda este mai bună la engleză decât la mine.” Pietro said.

Angelica nodded (thank God for conjugates) and followed Wanda and Pietro to the field of grass where they had been playing. It was slightly out of the way, and Angelica wouldn’t have been able to see them unless she strained her senses. Despite that, Angelica cursed herself for not having noticed. What if there had been a threat where they were playing and she hadn’t heard? Would she have had time to get civilians out of the way? Would she have had time to get herself out of the way?

_Probably not._

Angelica was ripped very suddenly from her thoughts by the sounds of screaming children. She startled, staring in shock. She had never actually seen happy children before, so this was something new for her.

“Poți să stai acolo!” Pietro said, pointing over at a row of benches. Angelica sat down and watched as Pietro ran forward, tossing the ball down and beginning to kick it towards someone. Wanda joined them, seemingly retaking a position on the right end of the field as if waiting for someone to kick the ball towards her. When someone finally did, she blocked it, kicking it back in the other direction.

Twenty minutes later, Angelica believed that she had a good enough understanding of the game to join. Angelica ran onto the field once the ball moved towards her, kicking it towards Pietro. He seemed to be on Wanda’s team, because he began to move the ball in the other direction, towards the person on the left end of the field. Angelica ran after him, allowing a small smile to spread on her face.

_This is actually kinda fun._ She thought to herself. _And Pietro and Wanda are nice._ After a moment of deliberation, Angelica elected to very cryptically tell them to stay away from Hydra. Maybe she would be able to help them.

She really hoped that she would.

She wanted them to end up okay.


	3. Metal Music and Churches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post for so long,,, i meant to post every Tuesday but that did not work out :(

“Where…” Wanda paused. “You going?”

“Where _are_ you going.” Angelica corrected gently. “And…well, the game’s over, and it’s late, so…”

“Dinner?” Pietro asked. “With us?”

“Uh…” Angelica paused. On one hand, the last meal she had had was a few hotdogs she had stolen from a vendor’s cart, but on the other, she wasn’t supposed to be getting close to anyone. “Okay.” She finally said.

She followed Wanda and Pietro back to their house. It was a small apartment in a complex, and Angelica automatically took stock of all entry and exit points and the support beams.

Pietro opened the door to the apartment he and Wanda shared with their parents - number 34 - and called out to his parents. _“Mom, Dad, Wanda and I made a friend!”_

Pietro’s father - a tall man with close-cropped light brown hair and a scruffy beard - walked into the room. _“It’s nice to meet you.”_ He said. _“I’m Erik. I’m Pietro and Wanda’s dad. What’s your name?”_

Angelica looked at him, confused. “I do not speak Sokovian.” She said quietly. “Sorry.”

“Oh. That’s okay. I’m Erik. What’s your name?” He spoke with a heavy accent, something Angelica could relate to. She hadn’t heard enough American voices to cover her own yet, but once she got to America…

“Angelica.” She shook his hand - if there was anything valuable she had gotten out of Hydra, it was manners - and suddenly jumped back. The involuntary reaction seemed to confuse him.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes, I am okay.”

Angelica hadn’t liked the sense shaking Erik’s hand had given her. She felt like there was a lot more underneath the persona he projected, but she didn’t want to look into it.

Something told her that it wouldn’t go well.

Angelica watched as Pietro and Wanda’s mother came into the room. She had brown hair that was tied back into a bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing an apron.

Angelica shook her hand as well, still quiet. She made herself smaller, but not noticeably so. Their mom’s name was Adela.

As they walked, Angelica took stock of everything in the house that could be used as a weapon, as well as every entry and exit point.

She sat down at the table quietly, having followed Pietro and Wanda. Wanda was just as quiet as she was (Angelica had quickly figured out that at this age, Wanda was pretty shy), but Pietro was babbling on about what they had done that day.

Angelica discovered that before he had played soccer, Pietro and Wanda had gone swimming in a lake with some of their friends and their friends’ parents.

_That explains the hair._ Angelica thought.

Pietro’s hair had been damp-ish when they first met, as though it was almost dry. Now, it was practically crusty, some of the strands all stuck together.

Angelica smiled slightly at how messed up it looked. He looked absolutely ridiculous, to be honest.

Adela placed a few large plates of food on the table, and the others began serving themselves. Angelica waited, both knowing how her hunger and metabolism had been affecting her recently, and not wanting to overstep or get in trouble. Hydra, man. It’s shit.

Angelica made quiet conversation with the family, deflecting whenever she was asked a question that she didn’t particularly want to answer.

After a while, she eventually had to go home.

Angelica did not have a home, so this was an issue.

“I can walk.” She said.

“Nonsense.” Erik stood. “I don’t want a kid like you on the streets for that long. I’ll walk with you.”

“I am okay. I will be fine.”

“Better to not need someone and have them be there than need someone and not have anyone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Angelica waved to Wanda and Pietro, both of which made her promise to find them the next day so that they could play together. 

“Which way is your house?” Erik asked.

“This way.” Angelica began walking, and he followed.

She and Erik walked in silence, Angelica trying to figure out what exactly the vibes that she got off of him meant. She was guessing that he was a mutant or inhuman or alien of some kind, but she really had no idea.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Angelica nodded.

“Shy, then. Like Wanda.”

Angelica paused, then shook her head slightly. “Just do not like strangers.” She whispered. 

“Hm.” Erik gave her a look as if he was studying her, and Angelica shivered. “Are you cold?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay…” He stared at her. “Are you scared of me?”

“Not you. Just the dark. The things that dwell it. They will get me if we stop for too long."

"Nothing in the dark is going to get you. Who told you that?"

Angelica shrugged. “No one. I just overheard something somewhere.”

“Hm.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Do what?”

“Hum.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

“I do that when I think.”

“Huh.” Angelica started walking again. Truthfully, she was walking aimlessly. She didn’t know where she was going at all and was entirely winging it. 

They walked in silence until they got to an apartment building.

“This is me,” Angelica said. “Goodbye. Thank you for walking with me.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

Angelica walked into the building and ducked behind a plant until Erik left, then walked back out. She walked/flew until she found an abandoned building, and elected to set up shop. It seemed to be something like a church. She had slept in worse places, Angelica decided.

It would be hard to stay warm come winter, but Angelica like it where she was. And, if she could get Pietro and Wanda out of danger…well, then, that was a point in her book.


	4. The First Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since she can now pretty much speak Sokovian, it’s all going to be in English, though that’s what they’re speaking. I am using Romanian as the language for anyone just speaking Sokovian, by the way.

Angelica spent nearly two years in Sokovia. She figured that it would be the longest she stayed in one place for a while.

One day, she, Wanda, and Pietro were lying in the grass by the park where they had met. It had been about a year, and Angelica was much better at Sokovian at this point. She could speak it almost fluently. 

Angelica had also been giving the twins frequent warnings. She was vague, but when Pietro or Wanda asked about her parents, she simply told them that she didn’t like them. She warned them to stay away from the octopus because that was what her parents were from and her parents were bad.

They still didn’t know about her powers.

“I wish I had magic powers,” Pietro said suddenly, pulling Angelica from her thoughts.

Angelica sat up. “What kind of powers?” She asked.

“Hm…I would wanna run super fast!” Pietro started running in circles around Wanda and Angelica, laughing.

“I would have to slow you down with my magic!” Wanda giggled, waving her hands in his face. Pietro crashed to the ground, whining.

“Oh, no!” He yelled. “You have defeated me, oh, great witch!”

Angelica laughed. “I’d be stronger than both of you.” She said.

“Oh, yeah? What would your powers be?”

“Fire!” Angelica yelled, pushing her hands out. “And I’d have wings, so I’d be too far off the ground for you to reach me!”

“That’s not fair!” Wanda exclaimed. Over the time that Angelica had been there, she had really opened up, and while she was still shy with strangers, she had become much more outspoken.

“It’s not, but it is what my powers would be.”

“Well, how do you know?”

“Because I said so.”

Pietro made a “hmph” noise and flopped onto the grass. He moved his arms and legs. “Look, I’m making a grass angel!”

Angelica and Wanda joined him, giggling. It was the happiest Angelica would be for a while.

When Pietro and Wanda were nine, and Angelica was just about to turn nine, Adela and Erik died. 

Bombs rained on Sokovia, and, while Angelica wanted to, she couldn’t leave her sanctuary. There was nothing she could do. There were too many.

Angelica stayed in the church until the bombs stopped, then for an hour after. It was dark when she finally left and began to look for food, and for Pietro and Wanda.

Most of the buildings around her were so crumbled that Angelica didn’t know where she was. They had become unidentifiable after the attack. 

She wandered for a while, finding food and helping the survivors and those who were trapped. It took her a day and a half to find Wanda and Pietro.

Angelica maneuvered around the rubble and found them trapped under a bed. She saw the bomb that never went off and almost began to cry.

_Stark Industries_ , the side read. 

Stark _fucking_ Industries.

A Stark Industries bomb had killed Erik and Adela.

Angelica tore her eyes away from it, red hair loose and flying as she lifted the bed from on top of the two. She knew that with her natural hair and eyes showing, Pietro and Wanda wouldn’t recognize her. They wouldn’t know about her powers. 

“Go on.” She told them. “Be careful to skirt around the bomb.”

Pietro and Wanda were shaking, probably from hunger or thirst. They slowly got up. 

“Walk lightly,” Angelica told them. “Try not to disturb the rubble. I don’t know how solid the building structure is.”

Angelica set the bed down and helped them outside. 

“We have a friend,” Pietro said, and Wanda nodded. “Her name’s Angelica, have you seen her?”

Angelica hesitated. “No.” She said. “I’m sure she’s alright.”

“Can you look for her?”

“What’s she look like?”

“She has black hair and blue eyes,” Wanda said. “She’s a little shorter than I am.”

Angelica nodded, and it pained her, but she promised Pietro and Wanda that she would for their friend, and she turned and left.

Angelica flew towards the city, then went too high for anyone to see her, and left. 

She cried as she left, sobbing quietly. Angelica knew that she had stayed in one place for too long. She had known that it was never going to last. Yet she had stayed.

_That was dumb._ Angelica thought. _I knew that I was going to get hurt. That others were going to get hurt. So why the hell did I stay?_


	5. Me And My Broken Heart

A month after she had run from Sokovia, Angelica strolled along the streets of New York City. She thought she might be in the right place, but she wasn't entirely sure. Hopefully, she was. If not, she could stay there until Mjolnir landed in New Mexico. Then, she'd go run backend when Hammer fucked up the Stark Expo.

Unfortunately, she didn't know what she would do after that.

Angelica's stomach growled, and she looked around. This was New York City - you could find an asshole in under five minutes if you looked.

She saw someone shoving through the crowd, yelling at someone on his phone. He clearly wasn't panicking, simply yelling at one of his subordinates. His words, not Angelica's.

As he walked past, Angelica slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver money clip with initials engraved on t: J.H. She rolled her eyes, walking up to a hot dog stand and pulling out a ten. "Two hot dogs please."

"Bun or no bun?"

"Bun."

The man working at the hot dog stand but two hot dogs on a plate and handed it to her. Angelica handed him the ten. "Thanks." She walked away.

Angelica scarfed down the hot dogs, sticking the money clip in her pocket. She plopped down angelica a wall, humming quietly to herself. "All I need's a little love in my life. All I need's a little love in the dark. A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart me and my broken heart."

Angelica began to sing louder, not realizing what she was doing. "Yeah...shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one. Tear me apart in this song, how do we call this love? I tried, to run away but your eyes, beg me to stay oh why, why do we call this love..."

Someone stopped in front of Angelica and handed her a five. Angelica looked up, frowning as she pocketed the money. "What's this for?"

The person shrugged. "You're good. One might even think you're an Apollo kid and not one of us."

Angelica's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The man had dark skin and dreadlocks. He was wearing an all black, three-piece suit, and he had black wings, but no one around seemed to notice.

Angelica scoffed, standing. "Of course, I heard you. But what do you mean, _one of you_? I am not a part of anything."

A man walked up behind the first one. He had golden-blond hair that fell in waves, and he was wearing a golden suit, a golden tie, and a white button-up. Curiously, his eyes were gold. "You're scaring her." He said.

"Who are you?" Angelica demanded. "And I am _not_ scared."

"I am Phanes, the Greek god of life. This is Thanatos, the god of death."

Angelica looked them up and down. "Nice to meet you." She paused. "I am not a god. Not even close."

"I disagree." Thanatos said. "You are very much a god."

"No, I am not. And I have no desire to be one. All they do is make my life harder."

"Interesting." Thanatos hummed. "You are aware of our existence, but you do not wish to interact."

Angelica snorted. "I am _aware_ , yes. And I never said that I didn't want to interact. I just said that you make my life harder."

"I take offense to that." Phanes said. "One would think you would be a bit politer to the people who saved you."

"You did what now?"

"We saved you. Remember that coma? Yeah. If we hadn't been there, you would've died. Of course, the blessings had...unintended side effects, but Zeus got over it. However, is..." Phanes cleared his throat. " _requesting_ that we bring you to Olympus."

Angelica arched an eyebrow. "He cannot make me do anything." A bolt of lighting dashed across the sky, and Angelica rolled her eyes. "Fuck off."

"Us, or Zeus?" 

"Zeus. I have not formed an opinion on either of you yet."

A look that Angelica couldn't decipher passed across Thanatos's face. He almost looked impressed.

"I have to ask that you come with us." Phanes said.

"What is in it for me?"

Thanatos let out a long-suffering sigh. "You'll probably get new clothes, you'll meet the gods, and you'll get official training in your powers."

Angelica thought about it for what may have seemed like a second to them, but was actually the equivalent of an hour for a normal person. Blessing how quickly her mind moved, she took a few more seconds to make them wait. "Fine." She said finally. "I will come. _But_ I want food, too."

"Did you think we were going to starve you?"

Angelica shrugged. "The main vibe I get from the gods is asshole horny bisexuals. Granted, not all bisexuals are rude, but...the gods suck, is what I am trying to say. Both literally and figuratively."

"Fair enough." Thanatos said.

"Why do you know what sucking dick is?" Phanes asked.

"I live on the streets. I know more than a nine-year-old should."

For a moment, Phanes look as though he was about to have a stroke, until Thanatos began walking down the street. Angelica and Phanes follow him to the Empire State Building, where Phanes stepped up to the counter. "Floor 600, please."

The bellhop (Angelica thought that was what the job was called, but she wasn't sure) grabbed a card from the desk and walked over to the elevator. The trio followed, Angelica bringing up the rear.

They stepped into the elevator, and the doors shut behind them. Music was playing in Greek - Angelica thought it was “Tik Tok” by Kesha, but she couldn't be sure.

Angelica stayed as still as she could as the elevator moved. Finally, the doors opened. 

Olympus was a metropolis. The streets bustled with creatures and minor gods, and Angelica was almost overwhelmed by how beautiful it was.

Angelica followed Phanes and Thanatos to a building that Angelica assumed was the throne room. It was gigantic, and made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. The thrones were arranged in an inverted U-shape, each according to the god’s own taste. Zeus was the first person to speak. “Angelica Stark.”

“I would really rather you not.” Angelica interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“I am no more a Stark than I am a Romanoff. That is to say, I am neither. Just Angelica is quite alright.”

Zeus rolled his eyes. “Fine. Angelica, then. I assume Phanes and Thanatos have explained the situation?”

“What, that I’m apparently a god? Yes, they have told me.”

“We would very much appreciate it if you joined us in our pantheon as a minor god.”

“First of all, if I am a god, I am not a minor god. No shade, I'm sure they're lovely. Second of all, I do not actually believe that I am a god or know what I am the goddess of, and third of all, no. I am good where I am, thank you.”

“You’re homeless.” Artemis said.

“And? I am perfectly fine on my own. Right now, I am waiting until Mjölnir lands.” The gods bristled, and Angelica rolled her eyes. “Are you telling me that you really have that much of an issue with the other gods? You are ridiculous.” Angelica sighed. “Look, I will make you a deal. If you are willing to help me have a hand in the upcoming events, then I will stay. Either here, or at whatever place there is for the unavoidably large amount of children you all must have. If you are not going to help me, however…” Angelica let the statement hang in the air.

“We’ll help.” Poseidon finally said.

Angelica smiled. “Then we have a deal.”

Aphrodite stood. “If you’re staying here, then you’re going to be dressed properly.”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. Let us get this over with.”

Aphrodite took her too a large house - it was a mansion, really - a few minute’s walk away from the throne room. Aphrodite threw open the double-doors. “This is your house.”

“I have never slept somewhere this big in my life.”

“Welcome to god-hood.” The goddess said. “Athena does most of the architectural work, but I know my way around.” Aphrodite led her to a large bedroom with a walk-in closet. “This is your room. The master. Sit.”

Angelica sat down on the king-size bed, falling onto her back when she felt how comfortable the mattress and sheets were. “Wow.”

“Exactly.” Aphrodite called from the closet. “Now, I have some outfits here for you, but first I want you to shower. You smell.”

“Rude.”

Angelica went through another door to find a gigantic bathroom. The bathtub was so big that Angelica could swim in it, and there were jets. The water came out hot immediately. Angelica shut the door behind her, locking it.

One bath and some flowery-smelling hair and body wash later, Angelica smelled better than she had in her entire life. Yes, she had taken baths and whatnot before, but never with a soap that smelled that expensive or that good.

Aphrodite had put a few outfits on the bed for her. “Do they have to be dresses?” Angelica called to the goddess, who was standing outside.

“Yes!”

Angelica groaned. “But there is no good function! They will get in the way! What if I am attacked?”

“They’re knee-length, you have room!”

“You suck!”

“Don’t swear, you’re a child!”

“Fuck you!”

“How dare you!”

Angelica put on the simplest of the dresses: A knee-length black dress with thick-ish tank top straps and a layered skirt. There were black bike shorts that came with it. Angelica slipped her feet into black ballet flats. “I am dressed.” Angelica called.

Aphrodite glided into the room. “Twirl.” Angelica spun in a slow circle. “Lovely. Now, accessories.”

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Is that really necessary?”

“Yes.” Aphrodite handed Angelica a gold tiara with black gems scattered through it. 

Angelica frowned. “What is the purpose of this? I do not even know what I am the god of, much less why I should be wearing a crown.”

“You don’t know?”

“I mentioned that earlier, yes.”

“You’re the goddess of life and death, as well as fire.”

“I thought Hestia was the goddess of fire. And Phanes and Thanatos are the gods of life and death.”

“Yes, but you were blessed by them. The side effect of Phanes and Thanatos’s blessings was you becoming a goddess. And Hestia is the goddess of the hearth-fire. Hephaestus is the god of forge-fires. And you, my dear, are the goddess of fire itself. Technically, you’re also an Inhuman, thanks to Lucifer.”

“Hydra. They used his blood, and that turned on the dormant Inhuman gene.”

“Exactly. Now, in terms of Phanes and Thanatos…you are the goddess of life itself, and of death itself. Thanatos is the god of peaceful death. His sisters’ domain is painful death. Phanes…you kind of…share it with him. Think healing, though bringing someone back to life is a very difficult process.”

“I would not want to. I am not an idiot. Life and death are powerful things.”

“And that makes you a powerful goddess.”

“I am, like, nine, I cannot…” 

“You won’t get all the power immediately. Hydra screwed with making it faster enough."

"Yes...That was not enjoyable."

"Neither was living on the streets, I presume."

"Fair enough."


	6. Here Comes Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never let it be said that Angelica is not an extra little bitch

Angelica, when she got older, and after New York City was attacked, would come to be known as one of the most extra Avengers. But for now, she was just Extra.

Which was absolutely why she was strolling down the path the Big House wearing a Santa dress, tall black boots with short heels, and a Santa hat, singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus' as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane," She sang, grinning. "I don't know the rest of the words, what the fuck is a Christmas?"

A few people were standing around the Big House, including a little kid with black hair, a girl who looked like his older sister, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. "Hello!" Angelica called, waving. 

"Who are you?" Percy asked. "And why are you dressed like Santa?"

"I'm Angelica. And I am dressed like Santa because I can."

"Cool."

"Where did you get that?" The little boy asked. "Do people actually sell those?"

Angelica shrugged. "Apparently. Aphrodite told me to wear it, and I said 'okay.'"

"Aphrodite? Like from Mythomagic?"

"Well, I have never heard of that, but sure."

"I can't believe the gods are real."

"Odd, is it not? It also opens up a lot of questions, but no one wants those answered, so..." Angelica shrugged. 

"It's nice to meet you." Chiron said finally, dipping into a bow.

Angelica stared at him. "What are you doing?"

The other man, who Angelica didn't recognize, stood and bowed as well. "I'm Quintus."

"Absolutely not, get up, please, both of you. There is really no need, and it is just embarrassing, you are immortal, too, Мистер пони." (Mr. Pony.) Angelica dipped her head slightly. "I would bow for real, but I do not bow to anyone, so..." Angelica trailed off. "I do not know what, exactly, you are." Angelica tilted her head towards Quintus. He gave her bad vibes. She didn't like him. "Anyway, I was told to come here. Something about them wanting me down here. I conceded, but I can always go back, it is not like they can tell me no."

"No, no. You can stay in the Big House."

"Thank you, very much. I will...um...Go? I do not really know."

And so, Angelica began her stay at Camp Half-Blood. During her stay, she would see the campers slowly get used to having a new god in their camp. A future one. A different one. And they would accept it, though they would always be wary. They didn't see Dionysus as a threat. He was a neutral force. Angelica, they didn't know what to make of.

Angelica burst into Percy's room, not having bothered to get dressed. "Percy!" She called, knowing that Tyson could sleep through anything. "It...it is Nico. He is...a ghost was with him...The ghost is not good, um..." Angelica struggled to find the words. Usually she had more time before getting up to get back to an English mental state. As such, her thick Russian accent was shining through, so much so that Percy could barely understand what she was saying.

"I can't understand what you're saying. Your accent's really thick." Percy said.

"Oh." Angelica took a breath, switching back to an American accent and standing up. "Sorry. Um...There was a ghost with Nico, he is not good. And I do not trust Quintus, he does not..." Angelica paused. "He rubs me wrong."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I'm assuming you saw what I saw?"

"Yes. A quest, maybe? You and Annabeth and Grover and Tyson."

"But that's four people."

"It does not matter. Annabeth will lead the quest. I should not be telling you this, either, but...It is whatever. Nico needs help. I have a kind of limit on what mortal proceedings I may interfere with, so I cannot help with this. I wish I could. It is stupid, since I am not a normal god just yet."

"Annabeth, me, Grover, and Tyson." Percy repeated, nodding. "Save Nico. Annabeth will lead. Okay."

"I cannot tell you anything else. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I get it."

And Angelica watched them go, saddened. "Please bring him back." She said to Percy. "He needs someone, after Bianca died..." 

"We'll bring him back." Annabeth told her. "He'll be okay."

"Thank you. Stay safe yourselves. The Labyrinth is a dangerous place." 

"We're gonna be fine." Percy said.

And they were off.

Angelica watched after the entrance to the Labyrinth as much as everyone else, if not more. She did her best to keep it safe, looking for ways to make a magical barrier like the one around the camp. When she wasn't watching it, she was training, eating, or sleeping. That was about all she did, for a while.

Until she had to leave.

"Angelica, think of it. We could bring down the gods, make a new era! You would rule, with the rest of us! It would be a true democracy!"

"There are other gods, Sam. And if you mean a democracy like America, that is what the gods are. The gods need a reality check, yes, but not like this! I cannot believe you! This plan of yours is so arrogant!"

"You agree with me! You know that the gods don't love us! They don't _care_ about humanity, and especially not about their kids!"

"Maybe not, but they can be taught! They can be taught to see what they need to! They have spent so long in a position of power that they view the world with...Gods, what is the saying? Rose-tinted glasses. They do not see the world as we do, and they need someone who does. I am that person. I will show them what is necessary. The gods do not need to be overthrown, they need to be _taught_."

"They can't be taught!"

"Anyone can be taught if someone is willing to put in the bloody effort!"

"Face it, the gods need to be dethroned, Angelica."

"No. They do not. And...Sam, as much as I care about everyone here, and as much as I tend to disagree with them...You are forgetting that I am one of them."

And Angelica flew away, running away once again, as tears streamed down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of times i tried to spell 'santa' and ended up with 'satan' is one of the many reasons that im going to hell :)


	7. My Heart Is A Bar

Angelica came back in the dead of night, sneaking through the camp to get to her clothes. She would fight when the time came, but she certainly wasn't going to come back to camp. She avoided the harpies, entering the Big House to grab her things, and leaving just as quickly and silently.

It took her a week to fly to New Mexico. She sang to herself from time to time as she flew.

"Well, I have a reputation  
Of being a late night destination  
Like I'm some kind of vacation  
For lost souls  
  
My door is always open  
They come in lonely, they come in broken  
To figure out where they're going  
Then they go  
  
And when they don't need me no more  
I'm left sweeping up the floor  
  
My heart is a bar and I'm closing it down  
So find somewhere else to get drunk in this town  
I'm tired of being a shoulder and never having one around  
My heart is a bar and I'm closing, I'm closing it down..."

She stayed in alleys and on roofs, keeping away from people and keeping an eye on Jane, Darcy, Selvig, and Thor. Jane, she gathered, was incredibly smart, and had a thing for himbos with abs. Thor was a himbo, and kind of a dumbass, but he understood the universe differently than the others around him. Darcy was smart as well, though she didn't know it most times. She had only taken the internship for a science credit, and tended to follow Jane around. Selvig was an older scientist. Thor seemed to have figured out that Angelica was following the four around. He kept looking over his shoulder, which meant that Angelica had to duck out of sight more times than was she would've liked, and had to keep a greater distance.

She also got distracted multiple times, like when Thor entered the pet shop looking for a horse, and there was a little husky puppy in the corner.

Angelica tailed Jane and Thor to the SHIELD facility that had been put in place to protect his hammer. She flew in from the top, rain-drenched and thoroughly annoyed as she watched Thor desperately try to pull his hammer out of the ground. She watched Thor get caught by SHIELD and placed in a containment cell, then went back to the hammer. She debated trying to pull it, finally settling on doing so.

A shock of electricity shot through her, and thunder boomed as lightning struck the hammer. Angelica couldn't take it, she knew, so she set it back down and went to find Thor, barely paying attention to Clint shouting into his comms. "Sir! Sir, a girl came. She lifted it!...No, she left. The girl put it back, and she just walked away....Yes, she just walked away!...No, I don't know where to, why would I? I saw her, earlier, I think she's following the guy from earlier....Yes, sir."

"Who are you?" Angelica asked, tilting her head at the man who had come to visit Thor. He was tall, with bright green eyes and black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in while. 

"You shouldn't be able to see me."

"And yet I can. You seem angry. Are you alright?"

"I am _fine_ , mortal. Leave me be, and go back to your menial tasks."

Angelica laughed. "I am far from mortal, first of all. And I will not be doing that. I think you're interesting. My name is Angelica. What is yours?"

"Loki, of Asgard."

"Ooh! Hermes mentioned you. It is nice to finally meet you, I have wanted to meet gods from a pantheon other than mine for a while, but they said no."

"I've never heard of you."

"I'm not a god just yet. I'll become one when I die. It is complicated."

"It seems as much. Well...I am off to visit my brother, and tell him of the predicament Asgard is in."

"I'll come with you!" Angelica smiled.

"Please don't."

"I'm going to. I don't have anything better to do, and it is not like they will see you when they put me in a cell of my own."

The two began to walk, Angelica allowing Loki to lead the way to Thor's cell. "Are you going to let them?"

"Yes, actually."

"Why?"

"It will allow me to secure myself a job with them."

"You're a child. I doubt they'll let you."

"They will. I would be quite a useful asset. I am quite powerful, and I can do just about anything if given a little bit to learn."

"Like magic?"

"Yes, probably. It may take me a bit, though. Magic is complicated, and there are so many forms of it..." Angelica frowned. "Greek and Asgardian magic differs quite a bit, I believe. You were technically spawned from the thoughts of people who wished to understand the universe, like other gods, so the magic will be different, though the basics might be the same. I have never studied it, though, so I should not be considered an expert. Do you use magic? Who am I kidding, of course, you do! You are Loki....Are you an illusion?"

"You're smart, for a child."

"Thank you? That does not feel like a compliment. Oh, here we are!" Angelica smiled brightly as the doors opened. "I will stay behind. If I am not here when you leave, I have already been taken to a containment unit."

"Alright, child."

Angelica stood by the door, waiting patiently for either Loki or the SHIELD agents, whichever came first. It was a bald man who walked up to her.

"Come with me, and don't put up a fight." He said.

"I was not going to. It is much more beneficial for me to comply with your wishes." Angelica followed the man, introducing herself as they walked. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

Her nose crinkled. "That is rude."

"I have no idea who you are."

"Well, strangers are just friends you have not met yet!"

"I disagree."

Angelica shrugged. "And you are free to. But optimism is a good thing to have."

Angelica was sat down in a room with a metal table and chair, and handcuffed to said table. "Well, this is a bit much."

"I am an optimist, and no, it isn't. I'm just not in the business of giving my name to someone who can lift an unliftable hammer."

"Oh, Mjölnir? You are meant to be worthy, I think, which is pretty cool." The man had his gun out within a second. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"How did you know that?"

"It is literally straight out of Norse culture, it should have been obvious. This is America, you have super soldiers, a man who flies through the air in an iron suit, and I am certain that there is at least one demigod within SHIELD. Did you not check the myths?"

"We had no idea that we should've." The man put his gun away.

"Dear gods, I want to meet the demigods that work here. Which mythos are they from and did they know?" Angelica laughed. "Do _you_ know?"

"What are demigods? And are you not American?"

"Half-god. Literally right there in the name. And no, I am not, but I do a wonderful accent."

"Why are you here?" 

"To help Thor."

"To help Thor do what?"

"Save earth? I mean, I think that is what happens, I do not really remember all that much." 

"Who are you?"

"I already told you. My name is Angelica."

"What's your last name?"

"I do not have one."

"Why not?"

"Because having a last name would insinuate that I belong to something or someone other than myself. And that is not true."

"Alright. Where are you from?"

"Russia. And England. I have a citizenship for both."

"How? When did you come here?"

"When I was nine. I was born in Russia, but I moved to England quite quickly. I moved to Sokovia when I was six, and then I moved to the US. America is weird, country, by the way, you should get your shit together."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am going to ask you again: Why are you here?"

"To help Thor and the others."

"What others?"

"Drs. Foster and Selvig, and Miss Lewis."

"Oh." The man narrowed his eyes. 

"What is your name?" Angelica asked.

"Agent Coulson."

"Of SHIELD."

"How did you know that?"

"I mean, it was kind of obvious. I am not an idiot."

By the time Angelica was let out of the facility, the fight was already about to happen. Angelica focused on clearing people out, shooting bursts of fire at the creature attacking them and ushering people out of the city. "Dr. Foster, Dr. Selvig, Miss Lewis! Go! You should not be here!"

"I'm not leaving!" Jane said.

"And not because a child told me to!" Darcy exclaimed. 

"How do you know our names?" Erik asked.

"Jesus _Christ_. I will explain later, but this child can shoot fire out of her hands, so at least find cover, please! You have worse survival instincts than Stark!"

Angelica swore in Russian, shooting more fire at the creature. She allowed adrenaline to take over, letting time speed by as the battle raged on. Selvig got impaled by a piece of iron, and was healed by some crushed up stones. Angelica was tempted to make a meth joke, but she held back, knowing that it wasn't the time.

Sif had to be convinced to leave, as did the Warriors Three. Angelica, however, refused. "I have a plan, and you could die if you stay!" Thor exclaimed.

"I'll stay out of the way, but I'm at least helping." Angelica turned to heal Sif and the Warriors Three, who she had recognized quickly. She let the battle fade out once more as she worked, golden light enveloping her hands.

"What are you doing?" Fandral asked.

"Healing him." Angelica said.

"He's never going to admit to it." Sif said. 

"I figured as much, but it does not matter. He will be healed, and he will live." Angelica smiled. "Though he most likely would have lived either way." Angelica turned back to look at Thor. "Is he going to sacrifice himself?"

The heads of the people around her snapped towards the god, who was standing in front of the Destroyer. The Destroyer backhanded Thor, sending him flying across the street and towards Smith Motors. Angelica watched, helpless, as Thor's last breath left his lips. 

Then, she frowned.

A raven had landed on Thor's chest. One of Odin's birds. There was an odd energy in the air. Clouds gathered, and lightning cracked, colliding with the blast that the Destroyer had sent towards Thor. Mjolnir flew through the air, and, just as it was about to hit Thor, the god's arm launched out, catching it. There was an explosion and a wave of smoke. When the dust cleared, Thor was standing there, clad in his battle armor.

Angelica simply watched Thor destroy the Destroyer. This was his battle. He didn't need her help.

Coulson approached, with several other SHIELD agents, causing Angelica to tune back into the battle. "Donald...I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

Angelica grinned, joining Thor. "Has anyone here?"

"Ugh."

"So, how can you speak our language?" Darcy asked Volstagg.

"Your language? Ha! Silly girl, you're speaking ours."

Thor yelled up at the sky. "Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure he is not crazy?" Angelica asked, leaning over to Coulson.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"He would open it if he could. I fear the worst." Thor said.

"Then we're trapped here forever." Volstagg said, tone grim. 

"Then I suppose we'd best start settling into our new lives." Fandral looked at Darcy, immediately turning on the charm. "Are all earth maidens as fair as you?"

"No."

"Keep it in your pants." Angelica told him. "We have bigger things to worry about."

Darcy, Jane, and Coulson stared at her in shock.

"What? I have seen some shit, I would be surprised if I did not know what sex is."

"Heimdall!" Thor called again.

The Asgardians began to lose hope. Volstagg eyed a SHIELD machine gun. "Primitive. Good for hunting small game, I suppose."

"Our small game is much different from yours." Angelica told him. There was a blast of light, and Bifrost exploded into the sky, making Thor grin.

"Sorry, my love. These things happen." Fandral told Darcy, joining the other Asgardians.

Know this, son of Coul." Thor said, and Angelica snorted. "You and I, we fight for the same cause - the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally. If you return the items you have stolen from Jane Foster."

"Not stolen. Borrowed." Jane shot him a look, and he continued hastily. "You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research...which, after today's events, SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you."

Thor took Jane's hand. "Whatever fate lies before me, you are part of it." He kissed her passionately, causing Angelica to fake-gag, and leapt into the Bifrost. 

"Well...There is that done with. What time is it?" Angelica asked Coulson.

"Three PM."

"Oh, I suppose I should be getting back to New York, then. It is a long flight."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about some things you mentioned during your interrogation."

"Sure. If you will give me a job with SHIELD."

"You're a child, that's illegal."

"I am also a useful asset. You have seen what I can do, correct?"

"No."

"I will give you a complete run-down of my powers, as long as you do not add me to any of your lists. And if I am going to be a SHIELD agent, I have some rules."

"You're still a kid."

"We will say that I am an independent contractor. Also, I do not have a green card, so..." Angelica did finger guns.

"We'll take of it."

"Thank you."


	8. Alexander Pierce, You Piece Of Shit

"Hey," Angelica said, walking into Fury's office. She had gotten much more accustomed to the American language, and was getting better with contractions and using 'hi' or 'hey' instead of 'hello'. "Oh, are you in a meeting? Coulson said you weren't...busy..." Angelica stared at the man in his office.

Alexander Pierce.

Angelica burst out laughing.

"Angelica-"

"I am sorry, I just..." Angelica wheezed, trying to regain her composure in the face of her old boss. 

"Mr. Secretary, this is our newest recruit. Her name's Angelica, and her callsign is Winter Angel, or Angel for short."

It was the look on Pierce's face that made Angelica burst out laughing again. "You look so angry, sir, is something wrong?"

"No. You look so young, how old are you?"

"I'm an independent contractor." She said, avoiding the question and praying to God he wouldn't ask it again. "It makes my life much easier."

"Do you have a different job?"

"Sort of."

"You are loyal to SHIELD, correct?"

"Entirely." Angelica grinned. "I would not leave, it's great here. They have really good health benefits, too. _Much_ better than my last employer." Angelica batted her eyelashes at him, smug as the cat that got the canary.

"Have you met already?" Fury asked.

"No, not at all." Angelica turned back to the director. "Here is the paperwork from Bogota, my SO said that you wanted to look it over.

"How is she?"

"Amazing. She says hi, by the way. To you, not Secretary Pierce. She says that Secretary Pierce is a piece of shit." Angelica smirked at the secretary. Peggy had never actually said that, but Angelica would take what she could get.

"She did?"

"Well, he did order Reinhardt's release, I do not blame her."

"Who's your SO?" Pierce asked.

"Peggy Carter." 

"I would think that she'd be too old?"

"Not at all. She's lovely. An amazing SO."

"The best you could have asked for?"

"Certainly. I suppose I just get lucky with this sort of thing."

Angelica left the room, and was working on paperwork for a different mission when Pierce asked to see her. "Certainly, sir."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked.

"Working, just like everyone else."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"And yet, here I am. A miracle, is it not?"

"You still have trouble with English."

"Contractions, yes, but not much else. I'm getting better." 

"If you tell anyone about Hydra-"

"Do not worry, I wasn't planning on it."

"You're loyal to SHIELD, but won't tell them about our infiltration?"

"No. They will figure it out. Until then, I will stay where I am, and coast. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Never let it be said that Angelica is not a petty piece of shit.

Angelica had been working for SHIELD for a while when she was assigned to the Stark Expo. She was to attend with two other, older agents, and pose as their daughter whenever SHIELD had a single inkling that something would go wrong. Which was most of the Stark Expo, so it was less like working, and more like a vacation.

Angelica went for the first day and most of the days after the that. She was in the background, listening in when Tony was summoned to the capital. She didn't get to be there, but it was still interesting to see her biological father, even if he didn't notice her.

She was seated next to Pepper and Natasha when the Hammer Droid thing happened. She stared at the two women momentarily, wide-eyed. _Oh, dear._ She thought. _Just focus on the presentation. Do not look at your mother or the CEO of Stark Industries. Do. Not._

She succeeded, thankfully, even if she spent most of the presentations leading up to Hammer's losing her damn mind.

Angelica payed extra attention to Hammer's presentation, knowing that he hated Tony and would do anything to undermine him. The Hammer-Drones were big, with different models for different parts of the military. It was a surprisingly good idea, but the execution was shit. Especially the fact that he allowed a terrorist/criminal to work on them.

Angelica brought herself back to the present, trailing after Pepper and allowing herself to blend into the shadows. 

_"Do you see them?"_

"Yes." Angelica whispered. "I am tailing Miss Potts now."

“Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?” Pepper asked.

“Please, please, go away. Go away. I’ve got this handled.” Hammer begged.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "He does not." She muttered.

_“Agent A, what have we said about the Peanut Gallery?”_

“To not do it, but you are not actually here, so…”

“Have you now?” Pepper said.

“Yes, I do. In fact, if your guy hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening. So, please, go away. Thank you.” He turned to the technician. “Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here.” Natasha glared at him. "What?"

Angelica almost stepped forward, but held back as Natasha slammed Hammer onto the desk. “You tell me who’s behind this. Who’s behind this?”

“Ivan. Ivan Vanko.” Hammer said.

“Where is he?”

“At my facility.”

Natasha let go and started to leave. “Who are you?” She asked. When there was no answer, she walked forward and tugged Angelica out of her hiding place. “I’m going to ask again: Who are you?”

“Uh…” Angelica swore under her breath in Russian. “Well, this was not supposed to happen. Oops.”

 _“What wasn’t supposed to happen? What do you mean, ‘oops?’ What the hell, A?”_ Fury shouted. Angelica winced at the volume.

“Calm down, it is fine. I have it under control.” Angelica extended a hand. “I am Agent A. It is nice to meet you.”

“ _You’re_ Agent A?” Natasha said.

“…Yes. Have you heard of me?”

“You’re a child.”

“So were you, when you started.” Angelica huffed. “I do not have time for this. Fury, do you want me on civilians or not?”

_“Yes, go take care of the civilians. But we’ll be discussing this later.”_

“Fine.” Angelica ran off, wings unfolding as she took to the skies the second she had the chance.

Angelica sped around the Expo, saving civilians from robots and taking a few down herself.

She saw a small kid in an Iron Man mask about to be shot down. Angelica touched down behind him as he lifted up his gauntlet, thinking that he could shoot down the Hammer-Droid with his toy.

Angelica raised a hand, flame beginning to smolder at the tips. Someone - Iron Man, she realized, when she glanced to her right - touched down behind her, and Angelica shot a burst of fire at the Hammer-Droid just as Iron Man fired a repulsor at it. Angelica’s wings unfolded from around the boy. “Are you alright?” The boy nodded. “Okay. Can you point me to where your parents are?”

“My aunt and uncle took me. I don’t know where my uncle is, though.”

“I guess we are going for a ride, then, if that is alright-"

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you?” Stark asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Really, Stark? Child ears, remember? Anyway, I am Agent A.”

“Why not Agent X?”

“He is a…” Angelica tried to find the words. “pre-existing mercenary.”

“Oh…Why are you an agent, you’re a child!”

Angelica snorted. “It is not like he knows that."

_“It’s not like I know what?"_

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go help this kid find his uncle.” Angelica turned to him. “Do you know which way they went? Or where your car is?”

“I know where the car is, but I don’t remember how to get there.”

Angelica nodded. “How do you feel about flying?”

The boy grinned. “It sounds amazing!”

“It is.” Angelica carried him bridal-style, thanking the gods for her strength. The boy laughed as he told her where the car was. “What is your name?”

“Peter.”

A pang shot through Angelica's heart. "It is very nice to meet you, Peter."

“How do you fly?”

Angelica hummed. “I do not know. I know that the gods have blessed me with my wings, and that they are mine to use, but I do not entirely understand how they work.”

“You should ask someone."

“I should.”

“Why do you talk like that? Are you from another country?” Peter suddenly looked embarrassed. “Sorry. That was rude.”

Angelica chuckled. “Do not worry. I am from Russia. My accent is easily faked, but my English is not so good all the time.”

“Woah!” Peter looked excited. “I’m from another country, too! England. So, you speak Russian?”

“Yes. That is my first language, but I moved to England myself when I was very young. There, I spoke both, and I also learned Sokovian when I spent time there. You are from England?”

“Yeah! I speak some other languages, too, but I don't use them that much, because they got hard after I spoke English all the time. And someone from my school laughed at my accent, so I don’t really use it anymore.”

“I understand that. Faking an accent is hard, is it not?”

Angelica nodded. “I agree. But one should not have to fake their accent.”

"You do."

“My situation is entirely different. People may not like me if I were to use my natural accent. It is also a matter of my personal safety."

Peter seemed confused. “Why not?”

“Many do not like people from Russia. The views my country has differ greatly from American views, and many here are trained from birth to hate Russia, especially because it used to be a communist country. In reality, we are not so bad, and were never truly a communist country. Like most things, its basic principles are good – people work and are given goods according to their needs and ability – but a lot of it went bad. For example, communism tends to advocate class war, and my country is corrupt. Also, because Americans are taught that it is, many believe that it is still a communist country, though it cannot truly be considered one today.”

“Huh. That’s really interesting!”

“It is.”

“Is everything that we learn about changed?”

“Not everything. But history is written like the victors, and you should learn all of the sides. There are always three sides to an argument. Your side, my side, and the right side. Often times, the right side is a mixture of the former two.”

“How old are you?”

“I am ten.”

“So am I! That’s so cool! You’re so smart!”

Angelica laughed. “Thank you. You are very smart as well.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes, you are. I can tell.”

“How?”

“You understand what I am saying. And you figured out quite quickly that I am from another country.”

"Oh. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Peter."

"That's my car!"

Angelica touched down next to it, wings folding into her back as she set Peter down. 

"Uncle Ben!" Peter hugged his uncle.

"Thank you, so much." The man said.

"It was no trouble. That's what I'm here for."

Angelica flew away, listening to Peter talking about flying until she couldn't hear him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter of this book, unless I decide to add another one. the next book in the series will focus on avengers one, and what went on with that. there won't be as many time skips in that book, or the books from here on it, but this was really her introduction and backstory, so.


End file.
